Will I
by JGirl724
Summary: 25-year-old Jasper Hale has been in the army since he graduated high school. After serving his third tour in Iraq, he's back living with his twin, Rosalie in Seattle. Alice Cullen is an up an coming fashion designer. She is introduced to the mysterious Jasper Hale. Alice instantly knows something is wrong with Jasper and she soon learns that not all wounds are visible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not All Wounds Are Visible**

**Jasper's POV**

I awoke with a start. My breathing was ragged and sweat was beading off my brow. It took me a moment to register where I was. I was in Seattle, not Iraq. I was in sister's apartment, not the camp. I looked at the clock. 3:18 am. Rosalie was asleep with her boyfriend, Emmett. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, gently tugging on the strands. I threw the blanket off me and walked to the kitchen. Something was wrong, I just didn't know what. I opened the fridge and took out some water. It was the fourth night I had a dream about Iraq. The fourth night I had a dream about that day. But that day wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. _Snap out of it Jasper, you've been home for three months already, let it go._ But it wasn't something I could let go. I couldn't forget that day. I sat down on the couch in the living room and sighed again. My mind kept rewinding to that day. For the past four nights, it's been the same. I have the dream. Quickly wake up at around 2 or 3 in the morning, then I can't go back to sleep. I know it's my fault. If I had just looked behind... I close my eyes tight. Trying to get the image out of my head. The blood seeping out of their wounds. The color slowly draining from their faces. The life trickling away from their bodies. The fire around their-

"Jasper?" I looked up and Rosalie was standing at the doorway.

"Hey Rose," I said.

"Jasper, it's 3 in the morning."

"I know, did I wake you?"

"No...well...um...yeah."

"Sorry. Didn't mean too."

"It's okay." She tied the band around her robe and sat down next to me. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."  
"You had it again. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, Rose. Fourth night in a row."

"What do you think you should do?"  
"What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe go see a specialist."

"A shrink?"

"Yeah."

"I've been having the same dream. I'm not crazy."

"But-"

"I'm not going," my voice had risen. She looked at me wide eyed. She wasn't shocked, she was pissed. "Sorry." Rose sometimes scared the shit out of me.

"It's okay."

"Is Emmett awake?"

"No, he sleeps like a rock." I chuckled.

"You know how to pick 'em"

"Shut up. Emmett's family is having a bar-b-q. He wanted me to ask if you wanted to come tomorrow, well I mean today."

"Sure." She got up and made her towards the room. "Rose." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She walked back to her room. I stayed on the couch. About an hour later, I went back to bed. I looked in Rose's room. Her head was on his chest while his arm was around her waist. I smiled and walked to my room. I sighed and laid down. I stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

The next few hours went by slowly. When I heard Rose and Emmett get up, I sighed. I got up and went to the kitchen. Emmett and Rose were sitting.

"Morning'" Emmett said.

"Morning," I replied. Rose walked over and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it. There was an address on it. I looked at her. She didn't react. An hour later, I left to go to the therapist. Apparently, it was Emmett's mother, Esme. She lived in Forks. I drove to her office. On her door, printed plain and clear was Dr. Esme Cullen. _God this better be worth it. _I knocked on the door. A woman with caramel hair and brown eyes.

"Hello," she said in a kindhearted voice.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen, my name is Jasper Hale."

"You're Rosalie's twin."

"Yes."

"Well come on in and call me Esme." I followed her. She motioned for me to sit on the couch.

"So Jasper, why did you come here?" she asked.

"I have been...reliving, for lack of a better word, something that had happened in Iraq. For the past few nights, I have been dreaming about it."

"What exactly are you dreaming about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, how long have you been in the army?"

"Since I was in high school, for seven years."

"And how many times have you been deployed?"

"Once to Afghanistan twice to Iraq."

"And you are on leave?"  
"Honorable discharge." For about an hour Esme asked me different questions. How close am I to Rosalie? How close am I to my family? Am I having mood flashes? Stuff like that. Then she finally told me what she thought was wrong with me.

"So you think I'm crazy?" I questioned once she told me what she thought.

"No Jasper. What you experienced in Iraq was horrible and because of your symptoms, I believe fully in my diagnosis."

"So, what do I do?"

"It looks like you have just developed it. I'm going to give you a prescription for two drugs. Carbamazepine and Prazosin. They should help. I'm also going to suggest that you come to me for exposure therapy." She handed me two pieces of paper for the prescriptions.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, standing up.

"No problem, Jasper, I'll see you later on today?" It took me a moment to figure out she was talking about the bar-b-q.

"I'll see if I can swing by." She smiled and led me out of the office. I got back to the car and made my way to the pharmacy.

**Ok guys i need opinions. Alice and the rest of the Cullens will be here in the next chapter r&r guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Career**

**Alice's POV**

"Thank you for shopping, have a good day," I said with a cheery smile. I handed my first customer her bags and watched her walk out the door. Soon I was alone in the store. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I had tons of designs. My most recent was a strapless dress. It had a tight fitted top that flared out a tad at the waist. It ended above the knee. I smiled at it. I picked a pencil and started to draw. A few minutes later, I had another design. It was a one-shoulder dress. On one side it went down to mid-calf and on the other side it went above the knee. It was shorter in the front and longer in the back.

"Hello little cousin," I heard a booming voice bellow.

"Last time I checked, Emmett, I'm older than you," I responded.

"But I'm taller." He picked me up and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Emmett...put me down...can't breathe," I choked out.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. I looked up at him. His 6'5 figure towered over my 4'10.

"It's OK. So what brings you by on this glorious morning."

"I was reminding you about the Bar-B-Q today at my parents."

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I'll be there."

"Good, good, Esme called for me to remind you."

"OK, what's up?"

"Not much, how about you?"

"Same, how's Rosalie?"

"She's good, you know her twin came back."

"Isn't his name like Jackson or something?"

"It's Jasper."

"Oh. What time is the Bar-B-Q?"

"One."

"Alright." My phone buzzed. It was my best friend Bella. She was engaged to Emmett's best friend, Edward Masen. Bella was a receptionist for a major fashion label and I was trying to get them to look at my designs.

_They love them and they want to meet you. Can you swing by at noon?_

**_Of course, see you then. _**I let out a little squeal as I read the text. Emmett cocked one eyebrow.

"I gave some of my designs to Bella. She showed them to her boss and now they want to meet me."

"That's great_, _short stack." I pouted as he laughed. I folded my arms across my chest and crinkled my nose (something I did when I was mad ever since I was a baby). "Sorry, Alice, but you are short."

"At least I'm not the son of a Sasquatch."

"Last I checked, my dad was only 6'2."

"Maybe Uncle Carlisle adopted you, I mean it would explain why your aren't as _mature _as him."

"I chose not to be mature. It's a choice."

"what ever you say, Sasquatch."

"OK, I gotta go. By, short stack."

"Bye Sasquatch." I heard his booming laugh as he left the store. I smiled and looked at the clock. 10:30am. I still had an hour and a half left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

At 11:45, I went to my car and drove to the building. I walked in and saw Bella sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Alice," she said getting up. She walked around the desk and exposed her baby bump. Yup, Edward knocked her up and that's why they were getting married a year into their relationship. She embraced me tightly.

"Hey Bella, wow you're getting big."

"Yeah, I know. So I'll call Renée." Renée Dwyer is Bella's mom. She is quirky and her style was so different from everybody else. I took a seat on the couch and read through a fashion magazine. Well I mostly looked at the pictures.

"Mary-Alice Brandon?" A voice said. I turned around.

"That's me," I said I extended my hand, "Mary Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Renée Dwyer. Follow me." I walked into her office and showed her some more of my designs. She especially liked my casual club look. Skinny jeans and a halter top with ruffles.

"I'm very glad Isabella gave me your design, Miss Brandon-"

"Please call me Alice."

"Well, Alice I would love to have you design for our company."

"It would be an honor."

"Great, why don't you come in, 8am Monday morning."

"Alright, I'll see you then." She stood up and shook my hand. I walked out with confidence and a smile. Bella looked at me and smiled. I gave her a high-five on my way out. I hopped in my car and made my way to the Bar-B-Q. By the time I got there, it was 2. I was instantly greeted by the family.

"SHORT STACK!" I turned around to see Emmett with arms open.

"SASQUATCH!" I yelled back. He ran over and tackled me in a hug. Now that I think about it, Emmett has always been more like a brother to me, not a cousin.

"How did the job go?"

"I got it."

"Congrats!" Rosalie walked over.

"Why are we congratulating Alice?" she asked.

"Alice just got a job as a fashion designer," Emmett told her.

"Congrats!" She gave me a hug.

"Hello Alice," a man said behind me. I turned around. It was my Uncle Carlisle.

"Hi Uncle Carlisle," I said.

"Congrats on the job." Soon everyone was congratulating me. About an hour later someone else showed up.

He had honey blond hair and icy blue eyes that could pierce the soul. He was tall, about 6'2, 6'3, and lean. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. 24 or 25 years old. He had tanned skin. He walked over to Rosalie and hugged her. So this was her twin. He started talking to her.

"Alice," she called and motioned for me to come over. I walked over. "Alice, this my brother, Jasper hale. Jasper, this is Emmett's cousin, Mary-Alice Brandon."

"Pleasure to meet you Mary-Alice," he said, extending his hand.

"Everyone calls me Alice. Pleasure to meet you too, Jasper.' I shook his hand. He seemed a little tense.

"OK then, Alice." I smiled. I liked the way he said my name. There was a southern accent in his voice. It was very sexy.

"How long have you been in Seattle?"

"Three months."

"Oh." For the rest of the day, we just talked. He seemed really cool but he was very tense.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Jasper's POV**

I walked into the yard and she instantly caught my eye. She had short black hair. It was pixie like. She had dark brown eyes. She was short, no more than five foot, at the most. She was very petite. She looked so fragile. I walked over to Rosalie.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Pretty good, but I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright," she turned to the pixie girl and called to her, "Alice." So that was her name. She walked over and she was even smaller up close. "Alice, this my brother, Jasper hale. Jasper, this is Emmett's cousin, Mary-Alice Brandon."

"Pleasure to meet you Mary-Alice," I said, extending my hand.

"Everyone calls me Alice. Pleasure to meet you too, Jasper." She shook my hand. It was reflex that I was tense. I was mad because I didn't have control over it.

"OK then, Alice." She smiled. Her smile was beautiful. She had a soprano voice. She was beautiful.

"How long have you been in Seattle?"

"Three months."

"Oh." For the rest of the day, we just talked. She seemed very nice, but I was tense, involuntarily tense. My mind still couldn't tell I wasn't in Iraq anymore. That I was home.

**OK THEN REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!AND KEEP READING, THAT'S IMPORTANT TOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Put Me on The Eighth Floor**

**Jasper's POV**

**A/N: The Eighth Floor Is What People In My Town Call The Psychiatric Ward (Where The Crazy People Go)**

"I Knew it," Rose Exclaimed after I told her Esme's diagnosis.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"I asked.

"Because I wasn't that sure."

"OK, so she wants me to go to therapy with her and she gave me some medication."

"So...Alice"

"Yeah?"

"You two seemed to be..hitting it off well."

"Spit it out Rose."

"I think you guys would be cute together." That was Rosalie, my personal match-maker.

"I just met her."

"Still."

"Rose, did you call her over, just so you could set us up."

"Well..."

"Rose."

"C'mon, I just want you to find someone."

"Seeing how the last person you set me up with went, I think I'll do things on my own."

"Maria wasn't _that _bad."

"Rose, she told me she wanted me for sex and nothing else."

"So I guess she was really bad but I just set you two up, you're the one who brought out the ring and all."

"No offense to Alice and all but is there something wrong with her?"

"Better make sure Emmett doesn't hear you."

"I don't mean it like that but every girl you have ever set me up with has something wrong with her."

"Well what about Amelia?"

"Schizophrenic."

"Jasmine."

"Junkie."

"Elizabeth."

"Alcoholic."

"But I set you up with Elizabeth at 16."

"My point exactly." She laughed.

"OK, but there is nothing wrong with Alice. She's really nice and she's a fashion designer."

"That's cool."

"See, you like her."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. You'll never know."

"Ha, ha."

"So where is Emmett?"

"He had to fly out to California for work."

"so it's just us tonight."

"Yup." I yawned and looked at the clock. It was midnight.

"I'm goin' to bed. Night."

"Night." I walked to my room and fell asleep

_ "Yo, Jasper," Laurent yelled from the backseat._

_ "Yeah L?" His real name was Laurent but we just called him L._

_ "How much longer till we get back?"_

_ "How should I know?" We driving from Baghdad back to camp. It was a very long drive. We had to take all the long routes so we wouldn't be in the direct line of danger._

_ "You are the one driving."_

_ "Maybe in like an hour." I couldn't wait to get back to camp. Then I could sit and relax. But Laurent and James were the luckiest. Tomorrow they were going on a plane to see their wives, Victoria and Irina. It seemed all too quiet on the north route. Then we heard it._

_BOOM!_

_ Our truck exploded, sending us in all different directions. Once I was on the ground, I tried to get up, but I could barely breathe. I looked and saw a huge piece of metal lodged in my abdomen. I looked around. Blood was pouring from James's head. Laurent was still alive, though. He was stumbling around, looking to see if any of us were alive. _

_ "Laurent," I whispered. He looked and ran towards me. Blood was pouring from his stomach. That's when I saw it. The sniper. He looked to be about 16. His gun was aimed at me and Laurent walked right into the path. Now it was Laurent in his cross-hairs, not me. Laurent dropped to the ground right next to me, blood pouring our of his head wound._

_ "Laurent, stay with me man," I said, reaching a hand out towards him, I shook him gently. "Come on, you gotta stay alive, if not for me, for Irina. Come on man." Slowly his eyes rolled back in his head._

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I quickly sat up with up a fist raised. It was Rosalie.

"Jasper, you were talking," she said as I put my fist down.

"What was I saying?"

"Don't die on me. You gotta stay alive. What were you dreaming about?" I hadn't told Rosalie about what had happened in Iraq. All she knew was that I was in an explosion.

"I never told you everything that had happened in Iraq, Rose."

"Come on," she gently tugged on my arm. We walked to the living room and I told her everything. She gasped and had a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god Jasper, I didn't you had to watch all of that happen," she said. She looked like she was about to cry. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Can you please just not tell anybody?"

"Of course. Is that what you have dreaming about?"

"Yeah and the fact that I almost tired to punch you proves I'm going crazy"

"Now you're not."

"Yes, I am, they should just put me on the eighth floor already."

"Don't say that. Esme is gonna help you and so am I."

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem Jazz."

***********SO I'M SURE THAT U GUYS NOW KNOW WHAT ESME DIAGNOSED JASPER WITH BUT IF YOU DON'T IT'S PTSD (AKA POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER). IT'S VERY COMMON WITH WAR VETERANS. ANYWAY R&R GUYS CUZ I HAVENT GOTTEN A SINGLE REVIEW, SO COME ON GUYS REVIEW! PLEAZ! ALSO PLEAZ TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.**********


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tonight**

**Alice's POV**

I walked into my house after the cookout. My mind kept wandering back to Jasper. He was so attractive. His honey blond hair framed his head perfectly. His electric blue eyes said that he was strong but I had a feeling he had another side. A side that not many people had ever seen. Maybe he had been through stuff. Stuff that he didn't want anybody to know about. I sighed and plopped on my couch. I turned on the TV and my favorite movie was on. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pt 2. I loved Harry Potter movies. You can't go wrong with them. It turned out that I fell asleep on the couch. I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. I stretched and felt an ache in my back. I got up and started to make some coffee. I rubbed my back as I sat on the couch and put on the news. Then that started to bore me. I started watching re-runs of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

"Knock knock knock," I heard someone sing. It was Bella.

"Hey Bella," I opened the door and we both settled on in the living room.

"Hey Alice."

"What brings you by?"

"I want you to help me with the wedding."

"Really, oh my god. I'm so excited, what will you wear? Invitations? What about a theme..." I just kept rattling on and on and on.

"ALICE!"

"Hmm."

"Calm down. OK?"

"Ok."

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." I nodded, "Now I'm going dress shopping today, are you coming?" I nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later." She walked out.

A few hours later, we went to the local dress shop. Jessica Stanley-Newton ran it.

"Hey guys," she said, giving us a hug. We were sort of friends. Key word-sort of.

"Hey Jessica," we said.

"So who's getting a dress?"

"I am," Bella said.

"So Edward popped the question, eh?"

"Yeah."

"But you guys have only been dating for about a year." Bella turned to the side and Jessica saw her baby bump. "OK then, come on over."

The first dress was an Alfred Angelo strapless dress. It was tight at the top and flared out at the waist so it hid her baby bump. It had a blue belt. She tried it on and it was amazing but she didn't know. The second dress was a Maggie Sottero strapless dress. It was a modern ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was to die for. She wanted to try on some more though. In the end she tried on 15 different dresses before I stepped in.

"Try this on," I said, handing her a gown. She put it on and she looked amazing. It was a satin Alfred Angelo with lace-covered long sleeves, a V-neck, cut-out illusion back with a Chantilly-inspired lace appliqué trim, fabric-covered buttons down the back, and a chapel train.

"I love it," she said.

"I knew you would." So we bought the dress and Bella brought me back home. I sat on the couch, reading _The Hunger Games. _Amazing book. My phone began to ring. I looked and it said unknown.

"Hello," I said, cautiously.

"Alice, it's Jasper," a slightly deep voice said with a southern accent.

"Oh Hey Jasper,"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much, um how did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me last night."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I think it was between bottle three and four of beer." I laughed.

"Oh well then."

"Yea, well I called to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?"  
"Sure, what time?"  
"7."

"OK, see you then." A few hours later, Jasper arrived at my door. He was wearing a black button down shirt and khakis. I was wearing a blue sundress.

"Hey," he said, his southern accent trying to poke through.

"Hey," I said.

"You look great."

"Thanks so do you. Ready?"

"Yeah, come on." He motioned. I locked the door and walked out to his silver camero. I hopped in. The cool leather chilled my skin. We ended up going to a casual restaurant. We had fun.

At the end of the night, he walked me back to my porch. I could feel him leaning in. I tilted my head up. He hesitated, then pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled my closer. His breath was sweet, and our kiss said more than the classic good night kiss. We both pulled away, in need of air. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I reached out and gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into my palm and placed a gentle kiss in it. On his face I finally saw a look of relaxation. I had never seen him like this. He is always tense and always having a guard up but now he wasn't tense at all. His breathing began to steadied as well as mine. He gently kissed my temple.

"I'll see you later, Ali," he said and walked to his car. He drove away and I stood on the porch, watching his headlights disappear in the distance.

*****OK Guys, R&R This Story is BACK YEAH! It's better up here*****


End file.
